


[Podfic] Earthquake Weather

by 10scheherazade01, themonkeycabal



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, All of Fury's Horrible Decisions, Audio Format: MP3, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, long podfic, someone gave me a mic and this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD fell on a Wednesday.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Podfic of Earthquake Weather by themonkeycabal</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Earthquake Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Earthquake Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500191) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 



> When I found this series, I fell in love, and I have gone back to read it again and again. Finally, I figured I should just record it so I could listen to it while doing other things with my hands. And some of the people I want to show this to really only read by audio book, so I figured this would be a good way to get them to listen to it, so I will finally have someone to talk to about it.
> 
> Hopefully you find it useful too!
> 
> ***Update***  
> I added a link for Google Drive for downloads  
> All the thanks and kudos to themonkeycabal, for this wonderful work.

[Earthquake Weather](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1500191/chapters/3168641) by [themonkeycabal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal)

Files in mp3 format

 

**Google Drive:**

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxYzFBSUtqOU1uRnc>

 

 

[Chapter 1: Fog](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6mju8ksdzzga1l5/Earthquake_Weather_Chapter_1.mp3) 

51:03

 

[Chapter 2: The Beginning After the End](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p72lzz28mfwlv44/Earthquake_Weather_Chapter_2.mp3)

1:21:23

 

[Chapter 3: Lightning Bolt](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8f36f9ppzr1zbha/Earthquake_Weather_Chapter_3.mp3)

1:35:50

 

[Chapter 4: So the Story Goes](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4qcan6972k4a4ch/Earthquake_Weather_Chapter_4.mp3)

1:51:48


End file.
